Sete impressões
by Clara dos Anjos
Summary: Ninguém jamais soube que um certo garoto ocupara a maior parte dos pensamentos de Harry Potter durante os sete anos mais importantes de sua vida.


**Nota: **Coisa simples, pessoas, sem plots engenhosos. Vejam apenas como uma homenagem ao casal e seus dilemas, tensões e obsessões. Não contém spoilers do sétimo livro.

* * *

**SETE IMPRESSÕES  
**por Clara dos Anjos

* * *

**. Filosofias**

Eu via você experimentando o modelo de vestes que tão logo eu colocaria também. Ouvia você me dirigindo a palavra pela primeira vez sem que eu esperasse, sem prévio aviso. Sentia seu olhar, e eu não soube definir aquele misto de determinação, desafio, orgulho e cobiça. Sua voz, suas palavras. Estranhas para mim, já que se tratavam de tradições e costumes bruxos. E meus sentimentos se agitavam, determinados e resolutos, porque era a primeira vez na vida que eu tinha uma primeira impressão tão forte de alguém:

Eu queria me afastar.

Mas o segundo encontro entre nós, óbvio e inevitável, aconteceu. Voltei a ver, ouvir e sentir sua figura, sua presença e suas palavras. Que permaneciam quase as mesmas, exceto pelo tom direto e pela proposta final inesperada.

E a única coisa que eu quis fora fazer sumir aquele sorriso do seu rosto. Por isso eu te encarei, me dei ao trabalho de te responder e recusei sua mão estendida.

**. Segredos**

Eu ouvia suas gargalhadas do berrador de Ron. Você ofender Hermione pela primeira vez de _sangue-ruim, _essa expressão tão ridícula. E ter te visto entrar para o time de quadribol da Sonserina só fez confirmar o que eu já sabia: você e suas picuinhas me assombravam à mesma proporção que o meu desejo de te ver sumir para sempre aumentava.

Era como se eu estivesse constantemente exposto a você, ainda que se considerasse o tamanho colossal de Hogwarts e a posição quase oposta de nossas Casas nele.

**. Prisões**

Eu via sua expressão de horror e as feridas sangrentas em sua pele pálida. Era a primeira vez que te via vulnerável, e uma vontade doentia de rir se apossara de mim. Só não o fizera por Hagrid — mais um amigo meu atacado por você, aliás — porque a situação era séria, e a aula já estava comprometida o bastante.

E eu pensara que, ao te ver adentrar aquela aula de Poções com a tipóia no braço, minha aversão por você tinha chegado ao limite. Porque seus cinismo e malícia desmedidos tinham ultrapassado todos os limites. Mas eu estava errado, é claro. A coisa ainda ficaria pior: você não tinha dirigido o seu veneno a _mim_.

Não sei dizer como me controlara para não fazer uma besteira enquanto era obrigado a descascar para você aquele maldito pinhão.

**. Cálices**

Eu via o seu olhar debochado direcionado a mim enquanto dançava — melhor dizendo, _era obrigado a isso_ — no Baile de Inverno. Minha vontade era te retrucar boas verdades como _quem _estava mais ridículo ali, porque não era eu, pelo menos, quem estava se parecendo com um padre trouxa.

**. Ordens**

Eu via o seu distintivo de monitor reluzir, enquanto minhas entranhas ferviam de ódio de suas expressões e de seu triunfo. De suas palavras, que me acusavam de despeito em relação ao Ron. E era a primeira vez que tinham fundamento. Embora eu não admitisse isso nem sob todo o poder de um _Cruciatus_.

Fora um de meus piores anos, o quinto em Hogwarts. E era engraçado pensar que, da maioria das pessoas do castelo, justamente _você _não mudara, e logo de você eu pude encontrar, ainda que detestável, o mesmo tratamento de sempre.

Ainda me lembro que, em meio a toda dor da morte do meu padrinho, o único momento em que esqueci a tristeza fora aquele em que nos encontramos sem querer no saguão do castelo, e você me fizera muito satisfeito com toda aquela raiva mal contida por seu pai estar preso em Azkaban.

**. Príncipes**

Eu via sua sombra. _Sua sombra_, esta era a melhor definição para você naquele ano. Você era a sombra do Draco Malfoy que sempre fora. Que sempre ria, caminhava gingando, todo pomposo pelo castelo. _Que sempre estava lá._

Mas, daquela vez, você não estava. Sempre esquivo, sempre fugindo. Você era outro e ninguém percebia. Você estava diferente e ninguém se importava. Ninguém reparava na sombra que cobria seus gestos, suas expressões e o brilho astucioso constantemente ostentado por seus olhos no passado.

Você se tornara um Comensal da Morte. Aquilo me fora tão perturbador e _inadmissível _que eu passei praticamente todos os dias daquele ano pensando em você, numa maneira de provar para as pessoas que eu estava certo, que elas ainda achariam algum fundamento em minhas difamações contra você.

Que aquela não era apenas uma tentativa minha de prolongar as picuinhas de uma inimizade aparentemente sem sentido.

**. Relíquias**

Em meio à fumaça, ao barulho, às sombras, ouvi sua voz me chamando. Virei-me de imediato, ainda naquele estado de constante alerta quando se está em meio a uma guerra, não me dando ao luxo de produzir luz para avistar você. Mas você me chamou de novo, e isso me fez continuar te procurando.

Não era, aquela, a primeira vez em que nos encontrávamos depois do sexto ano na escola. Depois de muitos meses sem nos ver, naquela mesma batalha, eu te vi sendo amaldiçoado com _Cruciatus _por um de seus colegas — que não consegui identificar. Não dava para entender. O que você podia ter feito para merecer aquilo, não cumprimento de alguma missão?

Eu ouvia seus gritos. E, para minha surpresa, o mesmo sentimento de pena — e um certo horror — da vez em que você falhara ao matar Dumbledore me acometeu, só que muitas vezes maior. Então o Comensal ergueu a varinha, esperou você desabar no chão e começou a pronunciar as sílabas da maldição da morte. No segundo seguinte ele ou ela caía estatelado no chão. Devido à azaração produzida por _minha_ varinha.

Seus olhos assustados encararam os meus. Foram instantes rápidos, mas tão rápidos quanto intensos. Você virou as costas e saiu em disparada, e eu rapidamente segui outro caminho.

Até descobrir que você, novamente, estava perto de mim. E tão próximo agora, que não era mais necessário me chamar ou produzir luz. Seus passos eram cada vez mais sonoros.

"Malfoy?", arrisquei.

"Potter", ouvi, no momento em que algo tocou meu ombro direito. A sua mão.

Estava muito escuro. E algo dentro de mim insistia para que eu pudesse ver o seu rosto.

"_Lumus", _eu fiz. Você baixou o olhar e afastou sua mão no momento em que nos encaramos. Reparei que você ofegava de leve.

"Obrigado".

"Não precisa me agradecer". Não era minha intenção ter soado rude, ainda que eu ache não ter conseguido isso.

"Preciso, sim", você continuou, para minha surpresa. "Não sei por que você fez isso, e nem me interessa saber. Mas agradeço mesmo assim. Eu... não queria ter morrido".

Houve um silêncio difícil entre nós, mesmo em meio à algazarra da guerra. Eu quis falar alguma coisa, muitas coisas, mas nada do que eu pensava parecia bom o suficiente. Uma angústia enorme se apoderou de mim, e no instante em que eu pensei que você fosse se virar e ir embora, segurei seu pulso.

Você me encarou. E não sei qual dos dois diminuiu nossa distância e iniciou o abraço. O primeiro que trocávamos em sete anos de rivalidade.

Meu coração acelerava. Seus braços me apertavam e eu correspondia com igual força, mal acreditando. E era inacreditável mesmo. Singular demais considerando todo aquele contexto de guerra, aquele cenário...

"Potter...", estremeci quando sua voz trêmula murmurou. "Não morra, por favor".

Um grito agonizante penetrou o ar, seguido por mais vozes cantando maldições. Terrivelmente perto. E então, alarmados, nos separamos.

"Corre, Malfoy! Foge enquanto é tempo!".

Você estava branco, parecia aterrorizado, confuso... Começou a se afastar, mas parou.

Eu estava no mesmo lugar, a varinha em punho, alerta, mas por alguma razão não conseguia despregar meus olhos de você.

Mais gritos agonizantes. Nós trocamos mais um olhar e então, de repente, você avançou em minha direção.

Pode ter havido muitos motivos. O perigo, a adrenalina, a morte iminente, a sensação de que cada segundo vivido era uma vitória gloriosa... A situação era bizarra em si. Por isso não tentei entender porque você se agarrou a mim e me beijou com força. O que eu sabia era que aquilo foi bom, absurdamente bom, e que eu queria também. Sim, eu queria. Desde quando não sei, realmente não fazia idéia, mas naquele momento eu tive certeza. Principalmente quando senti o quão reconfortante era a sensação dos seus lábios nos meus.

E o desejo de prolongar, de me agarrar a você só aumentava. O que era completamente inapropriado, com a morte tão perto como estava. Se demorássemos mais um pouco, era certo que seríamos descobertos.

Eu não queria que você morresse. Eu não podia deixar, não agora.

A gente se separou, com algum sacrifício da minha parte. Você estava corado, os olhos baixos. Eu acariciei sua face e disse:

"Vamos sair daqui, Malfoy. É perigoso".

"Eu sei". Você me encarou, e cobriu minha mão que te acariciava com a sua.

"Adeus, Potter".

"Adeus".

Nossas mãos se soltaram. Fixei sua face, seus olhos cinzentos o melhor que pude, antes de virar as costas e seguir meu caminho. Sem olhar para trás.

**FIM**

* * *

_Dedicada a** Frenanda Ternurinha Strogonofobalda,** amiga de muitos desenhos e muitas loucuras, só porque ela sonha com plots maravilhosos para Harry e Draco. Coisas básicas como eles correndo pelados numa ilha deserta, sabem? XD_


End file.
